A Saving Switch: Book One: A Mile in Another's Paws
by A Castle of Glass
Summary: Thornclaw and Blossomfall have fought a lot recently. Thornclaw just kept insulting her and he wouldn't stop. One night though, as Blossomfall began to sleep, she made a wish that would change both of them forever. Book One of Six. Takes place during Fading Echoes.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, let me tell you a bit about this series first. A Saving Switch won't have a prophecy, at least not in the first book. The saving part could range from righting ignorant thoughts like sexism or ageism, to saving a relationship. It might even be about saving the clan! All through a body swap from a timeline of one to six moons.**

**In this first book, sexism will be the main focus, after being disrespected, Blossomfall wishes that Thornclaw would understand her. There happens to be a shooting star. Cliche, I know, but it works. You'll see what happens to Thornclaw soon.**

**Later, there will possibly be polls for the ending, and for the characters of the next book. Enjoy the prologue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors**

* * *

The stars shone coldly above, as bright as they could possibly be. The moon was just wider than the tip of a warrior's claw, yet it still seemed as if it commanded power. It truly was peaceful high up in the night sky. However, you couldn't say the same for the surface.

It was Leaf-bare, the harshest of all the seasons. A light frost had covered everything in sight with a thin layer of snow. Along with the snow was an unbearable cold which had kept most of the cats around the lake deep in their dens all night. However, two exceptions happened to be right outside of the camp.

Thornclaw and Blossomfall padded through the forest, with not a bite of fresh-kill between them. It had been a hard night for both of them. Neither of them caught anything and they both scared away plenty of prey which otherwise would've been given to the queens or the elders. They kept on moving towards the camp, with not a word spoken. Thornclaw, though, kept glaring over in Blossomfall's direction every few seconds, as if it was all her fault.

After a while of eerie silence and thinking, Thornclaw broke it by growling softly, "You had that mouse! It was right in front of you! How could you miss it?"

Blossomfall sighed and mewed back "It was an accident, Thornclaw, pure and simple."

Thornclaw lashed his tail in frustration and hissed angrily, "Well, these 'accidents', seem to happen a lot!" He looked over and glared intensely at Blossomfall.

As they jumped over a log, Blossomfall replied, her voice barely a whisper, "Everyone makes mistakes, even you."

Thornclaw narrowed his eyes and said, "You're just a bird-brained she-cat who can't hunt," he then muttered under his breath, "Like all she-cats..."

Even though they were barely audible, Blossomfall heard the words. Her tail started dragging against the cold snow and her head drooped low. She had had enough. Thornclaw had been insulting her quite a bit lately, whenever they were alone, or in a hunting patrol. She was tired of it.

Blossomfall tore away as fast as she could. Her legs churned through the frost at high speed the whole time until she finally got to the hollow. She hurriedly got through the entrance, but then stopped to see if anyone was awake. There was no one up, so she slipped quickly into the warrior's den.

Once Blossomfall got in, she carefully made her way to her nest and laid down quietly. As she closed her eyes, she murmured, "I wish he could understand me. I'm not a mouse, he can't just toss me around whenever he likes. I'm better than him...I'm better..." As she spoke those final words, a streak of light flashed across the night sky, and Blossomfall fell asleep, surprisingly calm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! 5 reviews in one chapter in my first fanfic! Who would've known...**  
**Well, here are my responses:**

**KatieK101: Hey, one must be original. ^.^**

**Invisia: Thanks! I love your pen name!**

**Lightflame The Warrior: Ya, I haven't seen a body swap story since 2k10, I'm surprised I've gotten so many views so quickly!**

**Silverfur16: Don't worry, it'll get longer, thanks.**

**Howlsong13: Well, thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**I've gotten visitors from the U.S, the UK, Singapore, Hong Kong, France, Russia, and even Israel! I was going to visit Israel, but my family didn't have the money. **

**Thanks for everything peeps! This chapter will be about the awakening of Thorny. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

The rising sun shined brightly, it's rays swiftly slipping in through every crack and corner in the camp. It was a beautiful day, the birds chirping in their wonderful sing-song voices. The bare branches of the trees shook as squirrels scurried across the winding trails of bark in search of a new patch of nuts. The dawn patrols were up and about, sweeping their territories of intruders as they traveled through a light, crisp breeze that flowed from the forest all the way to the moors. A couple of friendly and not so friendly greetings were made, yet no one would want to ruin the fine mood of the day. It was the best weather the lake cats had had since early leaf-fall, so they were enjoying the surprisingly warm temperature. Two cats, however, would appoint the date as the the worst day of their lives.

Thornclaw groaned as light forced his tired eyes to flicker open. Wow, I slept late, he thought sleepily. He was normally up and ready at dawn whether or not he was on patrol. Somehow though, he still felt tired, like he had had no sleep for the previous moon. His eyes began to drop shut, but he managed to shift and stay awake.

He was about to get up when he heard a soft whisper directed towards him, "Hey, you awake?" He turned around and he saw Bumblestripe staring at him in amusement. Thornclaw was confused as to why Bumblestripe, a new warrior who had never really spoken to him many times, was acting so friendly.

Searching for words, he settled for a blunt response and mewed, "Yes," but was immediately shocked by the sound of his own voice. It sounded abnormally high to him, and nowhere near as firm and commanding as his normal tone, quite the opposite, in fact. He forced himself not to panic, thinking that his throat was probably a bit hoarse from yelling at that stupid she-cat Blossomfall the previous night. He sat up, but the moment he got up, more shock ran through his body, he was on the complete other side of the den! Thornclaw frowned internally and thought to himself, _did I shift over while I was sleeping?_

Meanwhile, Bumblestripe had gotten up and spoken, but Thornclaw hadn't heard. "Hello?" He spoke again, sounding a bit irritated.

Thornclaw jumped and turned back over to Bumblestripe. He mewed awkwardly, "Oh...ummm...what?"

He was still trying to figure out what was going on when Bumblestripe purred in amusement and replied, "I said, would you like to go hunting? Neither of us need to be on any border patrols, so I was wondering if we could hunt just me and you?"

Thornclaw was surprised by his offer, but he didn't deny the request, "Ummm...sure. You go out there, I'll be there in a few moments." Bumblestripe nodded slowly and got up and padded into the main clearing._ What a weird morning,_ he thought. He was about to leave when he looked down and received the biggest shock of all. His paws weren't his usual golden brown, they were tortoiseshell! _Oh no, I can't be, I'm not, oh my god, I'm Blossomfall!_ Thornclaw thought, dread coursing through his smaller body. Somehow, that horrible cat had forced her way into his body and pushed him into hers! _That piece of fox-dung!_ Thornclaw thought, furious. After a moment of fuming, he finally regained his focus and mused as he bounded out into the clearing, _I'll have to act like I'm her until after this hunt, and then I can find Blossomfall and get her to change us back! For now though, Bumblestripe is my littermate, and he can't become suspicious, or else he'll send me to Jayfeather, and I'll be called crazy if I tell them that I'm actually me._

Meanwhile, Bumblestripe had gotten up and spoken, but Thornclaw hadn't heard. "Hello?" He spoke again, sounding a bit irritated.

Thornclaw jumped and turned back over to Bumblestripe. He mewed awkwardly, "Oh...ummm...what?"

He was still trying to figure out what was going on when Bumblestripe purred in amusement and replied, "I said, would you like to go hunting? Neither of us need to be on any border patrols, so I was wondering if we could hunt just me and you?"

Thornclaw was surprised by his offer, but he didn't deny the request, "Ummm...sure. You go out there, I'll be there in a few moments." Bumblestripe nodded slowly and got up and padded into the main clearing. What a weird morning, he thought. He was about to leave when he looked down and received the biggest shock of all. His paws weren't his usual golden brown, they were tortoiseshell! Oh no, I can't be, I'm not, oh my god, I'm Blossomfall! Thornclaw thought, dread coursing through his smaller body. Somehow, that horrible cat had forced her way into his body and pushed him into hers! That piece of fox-dung! Thornclaw thought, furious. After a moment of fuming, he finally regained his focus and mused as he bounded up onto his paws. I'll have to act like I'm her until after this hunt, and then I can find Blossomfall and get her to change us back! For now though, Bumblestripe is my littermate, and he can't become suspicious, or else he'll send me to Jayfeather, and I'll be called crazy if I tell them that I'm actually me.

Thornclaw sighed as walked towards the entrance. He was ranting in his mind as he quietly stepped out. _What am I going to do, not only am I stuck in a she-cat's body, but I'm stuck in the body of the she-cat I hate most! I can't wait to get my paws on her!_ One thing he noticed about Blossomfall's body was how much lighter his steps were. It was as if he were as light as a feather.

He was almost out when the sight of a certain cat made him freeze. His own body was right in front of him. He seemed normal, and was snoring gently. His body was spread in a very comfortable-looking position, and he was barely moving. Thornclaw fought the urge to pounce, and continued on towards the clearing, head low.

The 'new' she-cat winced as a ray of sunlight hit 'her' right in the eyes. He growled softly to himself, still not used to his new voice._ At least Blossomfall's growl sounds somewhat intimidating,_ Thornclaw thought, _I don't want to seem like a coward while I'm fighting._ Then, after pondering some more, he added to himself, _not that I'll be in her body for long. _

Taking a quick look around the clearing, he realized that he couldn't find Bumblestripe. Sighing, he sat down and took a look at his fur. It was slightly ruffled from his shifting in his hopefully temporary nest, so he decided to groom himself until his 'sibling' came.

_Bumblestripe's POV:_

Bumblestripe sighed and thought, Why is she taking so long? Is she feeling alright? He lazily pushed himself off the ground and looked around the sun-filled clearing, noticing that the fresh-kill pile was shorter than usual. He looked over at the warrior's den, frowned, and turned away. As he walked away he stopped and looked towards Jayfeather's den, thoughts swirling throughout his mind,_ You know what, I'll just check on Briarlight really quickly, and then I'll get Blossomfall._ He padded away and slipped in to check on Briarlight, not noticing a slim shape exiting the warrior's den.

* * *

**I split this chapter in half so that I can put more detail, so the next chapter will be about the hunting patrol. I will be busy though, so no timeline for Chapter Two.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, it's me, Random. I'm sorry for all of the waiting, but I have an announcement. This story will be put in a sort of hiatus. I will upload chaps for this every once in a while, but not regularly. If you want to read more of my stuff, I'm also working on another story called An Echo of a Clan, which is post-Last Hope. That story will most likely be fairly regular because I had a great rush of inspiration for the plot. Sorry to all my readers,**

** ~~~Random~~~**


End file.
